


[podfic] rays on moving maps

by growlery



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Character Study, Coming Out, Cover Art, Getting Together, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-25 21:45:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17129300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery
Summary: “You could just say you’re a man,” Auston says.Mitch wrinkles his nose. “Am I old enough to be a man? Like, I’m too old to be a boy, I guess, but if anything, I’d say I’m a guy, or a dude.”





	[podfic] rays on moving maps

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [rays on moving maps](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15342813) by [lotts (LottieAnna)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LottieAnna/pseuds/lotts). 



> for holtdad!

  
[download link](http://itpe.fandomlibrarian.org/2018/2018ITPE0307.zip) (16.4MB)  
[podbook download link](http://itpe.fandomlibrarian.org/2018/2018ITPE0308.zip) (4.2MB)  
18:02


End file.
